Hormonal Adventures
by RainbowFez
Summary: Avi Beck, little brother of Jonah Beck stumbles upon his brother and his boyfriend in a compromised position. With a recording and a bulge in his pants he confronts the two with blackmail material. Grudgingly they agree to his terms and the first of many new hormonal adventures begin. Cyrus/Jonah/OC, TJ/Jonah, OC/Walker, Walker/TJ/Cyrus, Marty/OC, and more.


I finally finished chapter 1 of this story. I have to thank Straight Forward Banana/QueenSlurp for betaing most of this story. He was not supposed to beta it, just look it over and see if it's what he wanted but he went through over 20 Google doc pages and fixed all my little mistakes which I think deserves a shout out and a huge thank you. This IS the longest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

Jonah pushed the gate open to his backyard and walked in hand in hand with Cyrus. "Jonah" Cyrus hissed quietly. "Should we really be holding hands in public?"

"No one's home and our yard is really big if you didn't notice." Jonah grinned, gesturing to the huge yard. Obviously, his family had money. "With a really tall fence. No one's going to see us. Plus, I like holding your hand."

"Yea but…" Cyrus trailed off blushing and looking around them worriedly. Jonah closed the gate and spun around pinning Cyrus against the tall wooden fence.

"If you really don't want to you can go home. Or we could make out right here." Jonah breathed, moving in till their chests touched and their lips were inches apart.

"Jonaaaah," Cyrus whined. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Jonah asked huskily.

"Stop teasing me," Cyrus whined.

"But I'm your boyfriend. That's my job." Jonah snickered, his breath warm against Cyrus's lips. He gave Cyrus a wink before attempting to move away. But before he could take a step Cyrus grabbed the sides of the boy's head and pulled him back, slamming their lips together. Sparks flew, and Jonah felt his body melt. Jonah tasted amazing. His soft warm lips were addictive. They sent shivers through Cyrus, making his body burn and spark and scream for more all that the same time. And Jonah knew just how to use them.

Cyrus Wrapped his arms around Jonah's neck and leaned into him as if trying to get rid of any imaginary space between them. Minutes later their lips stopped moving and parted slightly. Their eyes were still closed, and their lips were barely an inch apart. Cyrus could feel his boyfriend's heavy breath on his lips.

"I love you," Jonah breathed. Cyrus felt his heart leap just like it always did at those words.

"I love you too," Cyrus whispered back. After a few seconds the boys hesitantly parted till the only parts of their body touching were their intertwined hands.

"Soooo," Jonah said with a soft blush. "What do you wanna do?"

"You asked me over," Cyrus said, still smiling from the kiss. "What did you want to do?"

Jonah lead Cyrus further into the yard till they reached a huge inground pool. "How about a swim?" Jonah asked, a small smirk slipping onto his face.

"I don't have a bathing suit," Cyrus whined. He looked at Jonah as if the boy had lost his marbles. Though it was more likely Jonah just wasn't thinking properly. His boyfriend did tend to get a little foggy brained after their kisses.

"Then don't wear one," Jonah suggested.

"But my clothes will get wet!" Cyrus said. "How am I supposed to walk home in sopping wet clothes?"

"Just don't wear your clothes then," Jonah said, his smirk growing bigger.

"But I don't have a bathing suit," Cyrus sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I'm telling you I want to skinny dip with you," Jonah finally explained. Cyrus's eyes grew wide.

"What!" Cyrus asked, jumping slightly.

"I want to see you naked," Jonah deadpanned.

"But… But!" Cyrus stuttered, cheeks going bright red.

"Pleeease," Jonah whined, pulling Cyrus close again. "I've wanted to see under those clothes since the first time I saw you. You think I was teasing you before? You tease me every time I'm around you. I never see anything You don't even take your shirt off!".

"But you'll be disappointed," Cyrus murmured, looking down at his feet. He really didn't want Jonah to see him shirtless let alone naked. His body wasn't special at all. He didn't even like looking at it himself.

Jonah placed his hand on Cyrus's shoulder soothingly. Cyrus looked up into the smiling face of his boyfriend. "I won't laugh. I promise," he said. "You're so beautiful. I've never met anyone as perfect as you. Please let me see the rest of you. I don't know if I can go on having to imagine your body every time I jack off."

"You think of me when you jack off" Cyrus squeaked?

"Of course!" Jonah smiled brightly. "You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen." Cyrus blushed darker. "Would it help if I go first?" Jonah asked.

"First?" Cyrus asked.

Jonah removed his hand and stepped back. He grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his head in one smooth motion. Cyrus's eyes grew wide and his mouth began to water. He'd never seen Jonah shirtless before. Sure he'd seen Jonah lift his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face at practice but never this. Jonah smiled at the awed look on Cyrus's face. Teasingly he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down a few inches. Cyrus's breath grew louder and his eyes widened. He shifted slightly but Jonah already had his eyes on the bulge growing in Cyrus's pants.

Again, in one swift motion Jonah pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Cyrus almost choked. Jonah Beck was standing in front of him completely naked, his semi-hard dick in plain view for anyone in the yard to see. Cyrus wanted to look around again to make sure no one was peaking over the fence but his eyes wouldn't leave the dick he had fantasized about for months. God how many times had he grabbed his dick under the blankets in the middle of the night thinking of that Jonah shoving that into his ass. How many times had he cum imagining being bent over and fucked by Jonah.

"Oh my god," Cyrus breathed, unable to find any other words. Jonah turned slowly giving Cyrus a 360 view of him, from his slim build and smooth chest to his bubble but that made Cyrus' mouth water.

"You like?" Jonah asked. Cyrus nodded jerkily. He couldn't move as Jonah started towards him. His mind was blank as hands touched his side, slipping downwards till they were at his waist. Jonah gripped the bottom of Cyrus' shirt and paused. "Can I please?" Jonah breathed. Cyrus nodded. He raised his arms, so Jonah could pull the shirt off. "Wow," Jonah said admiring his topless form.

Cyrus shut his eyes tightly, blushing in embarrassment. He waited a few moments for Jonah to say more, or to push him away, and laugh at him.

"Your just as beautiful as I imagined," Jonah told him. Cyrus' eyes snapped open in shock and disbelief. He was so certain that his body wasn't that great.

"What?" Cyrus asked in surprise. He looked at Jonah trying to find the lie on his face but there was none.

"Wow," Jonah said again. Cyrus wasn't as thin as him, but he wasn't chubby at all. He had a few cute little moles near his waist but they weren't big enough to notice unless you were looking. "Can I see the rest?" Jonah asked. Cyrus nodded his head yes immediately.

Jonah undid the button on Cyrus' pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, kneeling as he lowered them. He looked up, his mouth less than a foot from the rock hard dick between Cyrus's legs.

"J-Jonah," Cyrus stuttered. Jonah stood, blushing like Cyrus. He couldn't believe that Jonah was thinking about sucking him right here in the middle of his backyard!

"Let's go into the pool," Jonah suggested. His eyes traveled up and down Cyrus' body one last time before he cannon-balled into the pool. Cyrus walked over to the edge and sat down, lowering himself in. His eyes never left Jonah who had ducked under water, and was swimming slowly. His cute bubble butt still in view under the clear water.

Cyrus started to tread through the water awkwardly. He wasn't really one for swimming. It was a physical activity close enough to exercise that made him feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. He watched Jonah continue to swim back and forth, diving under the water every few seconds only to come up somewhere else. Jonah glanced over at Cyrus before diving under and swimming towards him.

Jonah had been swimming underwater to try and get a good view of his boyfriend's dick, but being this far away wasn't getting him what he wanted, so to fix that he dove under again and started swimming toward Cyrus. This was much better,he was getting a much better view. Cyrus was bigger than him by a lot, well at least two inches. But what really made his mouth water was how thick he was. He really liked a thick dick. A long dick was good any day, but it was the thick dicks that really turned him on and Cyrus didn't disappoint. He wasn't a monster, but it was sure thicker than his own and the few boys he'd been able to see in the locker room.

Jonah popped out a foot away from Cyrus and kicked himself forward, grabbing the boy in his arms. Cyrus squeaked adorably. "Hey cutie," Jonah chimed, pressing a soft kiss on the other boys lips. He held back a moan when their dicks accidentally rubbed against each other's. Cyrus on the other hand couldn't stop the soft kiss.

Cyrus' hands flew down to cover himself making Jonah internally sigh. He let go of Cyrus and swam back a few feet. "You don't have to be so shy Cy," Jonah said. "Come on, swim over here," he told the naked boy.

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders, but kept his hands still covering himself, or at least covering what he could. The tip of his eight inch dick still poked out from under his hands. Jonah chuckled and swept his hand against the water, making a wave to splash Cyrus.

"Jonah!" Cyrus yelled in response to getting splashed. Jonah laughed and splashed Cyrus again. "Hey!" he shot. Jonah threw water one more time.

"Hey! This is war," Cyrus called, sounding more like a laugh than a threat. Jonah laughed along, turning to swim in the opposite direction. Cyrus removed his hands from his groin and pushed himself forward towards his boyfriend. As Cyrus got closer Jonah turned to splash again only to receive what felt like a gallon of water hitting his face.

"You're going down," Jonah laughed, as he retaliated, and for the next ten minutes the pool was filled with flying water and loud splashes, that left both boys flushed from laughing. Cyrus treaded to the shallow end, breathing heavily. Who knew that tiring himself out could actually be fun?

Inside the Beck household a younger boy pauses his video game. Jonah was making a lot of noise in the pool. The game was getting boring anyway, so he might as well go check it out. Maybe he could catch of look at his brother shirtless, something that always fueled a good long jack off session. He walked out of his bedroom to the second floor sunroom with a wall of windows that gave a perfect view of the back yard.

"Holy Fuck!" he shouted, stopping in his tracks. Jonah was in the pool and not only was he shirtless, he wascompletely naked. Fully, butt naked with a boy almost as cute as him. Avi Beck turned tail and ran back to his room, throwing his book bag aside in attempt to find his phone. Why had he left it charging? This was a picture perfect moment!

Finally finding it he ripped the phone from the cord and dashed back to the sunroom. If he thought what he saw before was good, this was ten times as good. He held up his phone and started videotaping. The scene outside the window called for attention, but a video would get him so much more pleasure than one time jacking off to his sexy brother.

Bellow in the pool Cyrus was leaning against the side of the pool, smiling at his naked boyfriend. Jonah walked closer to Cyrus till they were once again almost pressed against each other.

He ran hand through Cyrus' wet hair. "Do you know how sexy you look all wet like this?" Jonah asked huskily. Cyrus blushed and looked away.

"Stop it," Cyrus whined.

"Stop what? Complimenting my docious magocious boyfriend? Why? It's all true."

"No it's not!" Cyrus said defensively. Furthermore he added, "I'm not sexy! I'm just Cyrus!"

"I wish you could see what I see," Jonah sighed. "You are insanely sexy. Looking at you makes me want to do this so bad," he moaned before grabbing the back of Cyrus' neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Cyrus moaned and allowed the kiss to take him over. It wasn't like any kiss they have had before. Not only were his lips on fire but his entire body burned. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, skin against skin, dicks rutting against each other. It set Cyrus on fire, making every nerve spark and feel like he wanted to cum right then and there in Jonah's arms.

The kiss pulling air from the boys lungs leaving them breathless. Despite that they continued kissing, their desire overriding their bodies' need for air. It was like the only thing in the world was them. Finally, Cyrus had to pull away, gasping for air. They parted only for a second before their lips found each other again, rougher and more passionate than before.

Cyrus' hand slipped from Jonah's neck, rapidly descending to grab the delicious bubble butt that had made his mouth water minutes ago. Jonah moaned and grinded against Cyrus faster. Cyrus used his other hand to grab Jonah's other cheek, digging his nails into Jonah's ass and squeezing hard. Jonah's mouth opened even wider in a louder moan. Cyrus grunted and pulled Jonah as close as he could. His fingers grew closer together till they were almost touching the tight virgin hole. Jonah whined and pushed backwards as if telling Cyrus to go further and finger him.

To Jonah's disappointment they pulled apart once more. Cyrus' glazed eyes stared down at their dicks, still pressed lightly together. He couldn't believe he just did that. He had been so nervous about ever being touched let alone by his first crush who was the hottest boy in the school.

"Wow," Jonah breathed. "That was docious."

"Yea," Cyrus agreed. He glanced at Jonah who had his head lolled back, his mouth slightly open, breathing less heavily but still louder than normal. "Can…" Cyrus paused. "Can we do more?"

"What?" Jonah asked. Cyrus felt a little smug for finally being the one to shock Jonah. Instead of answering Jonah, he reached down and grabbed their dicks with one hand. Jonah breathed out shakily. Cyrus watched Jonah's face as he began to jack them off together, pumping them ever so slowly. Cyrus had jacked himself off plenty of times, but this was different. Jonah's dick rubbing against his as he moved his hand up and down their shafts sent shivers down his spine, additionally it looked like it was doing the same to Jonah. Jonah fell into Cyrus, wrapping his arms lightly around the other boy's shoulders. Cyrus increased the speed, pumping them less teasingly. Jonah whined and bucked upwards, but Cyrus planted a kiss on Jonah's mouth to stop him.

"Oh, fucking docious magocious," Jonah breathed. Cyrus wanted to laugh. It was adorable the way Jonah muttered his nonsense words even when he was quivering in Cyrus' arms.

"Cyrus you're so hot," Jonah said. Cyrus paused in surprise before rewarding Jonah by pumping their dicks faster. "Cy!" Jonah whined. "Cy stop! I'm gonna cum! Stop!" Cyrus released their dicks with sadness.

"But I want you to cum," Cyrus told him childishly.

"I do too… but first… I want you to fuck me," Jonah admitted.

"Fuck you?" Cyrus choked out. He really shouldn't be that surprised. Things had been escalating at an alarming rate.

"Ok," Cyrus agreed he wanted this too. He wanted to slip his dick into Jonah's cute bubble butt and fuck him till he came. Then he wanted to lift Jonah out of the pool and suck his dick till he could swallow every drop of cum. "How should I start?" Cyrus asked. Jonah stepped around Cyrus and leaned against the side of the pool wall, arms on the tile that surrounded the pool and back towards Cyrus.

"Stick your fingers in me," Jonah said. "I think that water is lube enough." Cyrus nodded.

Cyrus aproched Jonah. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going to fuck Jonah. It was like half his fantasies. He just hoped that some day Jonah would fuck him in return. Gently Cyrus stuck a finger into Jonah's ass making the boy hiss.

"Sorry," Cyrus apologized.

"No. It's ok," Jonah said. "I've fingered myself before. I can do this." Cyrus' dick shook at the image of Jonah fingering himself as he jerked himself off. Cyrus worked Jonah's ass, adding a second finger after a few moments of finger fucking his boyfriend's virgin hole. Jonah squeezed his eyes shut tight and dealt with the pain. He could do this. He wanted Cyrus inside him.

While Jonah was being prepared Avi was watching with a watering mouth. His dick was pressed uncomfortably hard against his tight jeans and he wanted to take it out, but his wildest dreams were playing out in front of him. Jonah was being fingered, and that meant the cute raven haired boy was going to fuck him soon. He would be willing to bet money that Jonah hadn't been fucked before. His pained face said it all. That means Avi was about to witness his brother losing his virginity. Avi would much rather be down there, taking his big bro's virginity himself, but he would settle for this instead.

The third finger entered Jonah and he groaned. Were this many fingers necessary? Cyrus couldn't be this big! If he was this big Cyrus would no doubt rip him apart. Though thinking about it, three fingers wasn't all that huge. It just felt so much bigger inside of him. Jonah let his head fall against the tile. His dick had deflated as a result of the pain he was experiencing. He didn't want to be fingered anymore.

"I'm ready," Jonah said. "Please Cy, fuck me!"

"Are you sure you're ready?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok," Cyrus said eagerly. He pulled his fingers out, and lined his dick up with his boyfriend's ass. "Ready?" Cyrus asked.

"Yea," Jonah answered. Cyrus entered him causing Jonah to grunt.

"You're so tight!" Cyrus moaned. This was nothing like a hand job! Jonah's ass was tight around his dick squeezing it. He couldn't believe a dick would actually fit in there. Jonah grunted again and bit his lip.

"Hold on," he said.

"Ok. You'll be fine. You're doing great," Cyrus said soothingly, rubbing Jonah's back. "It'll feel good soon."

Jonah nodded in response. The seconds ticked by and a minute later Jonah gave the signal to go deeper. Cyrus pushed farther in but stopped when Jonah screamed. Jonah shook his head roughly.

"I can't do this. You're too big," he hissed. "Pull out!" Cyrus immediately pulled out. Jonah breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," he added sadly. "I couldn't…"

Cyrus turned Jonah around and interrupted him with a kiss. "It's ok," Cyrus smiled. "Do you wanna fuck me?" Jonah's eyes grew wide.

"Yea," he said quickly. Cyrus smirked and kissed Jonah lightly. He flipped spots with Jonah, chest against the pool wall. Jonah blinked and looked down. Cyrus' ass was so cute. He just wanted to grab it in his hands and squeeze. Instead of letting his urges take over, he reached forward and pressed a finger lightly against the entrance.

"Go on," Cyrus urged. Jonah pushed his finger forward, causing Cyrus to moan lightly. Jonah fingered him for a few moments before adding another finger. Cyrus didn't seem to be having as much problem having something in his ass.

"Have you been using a dildo?" Jonah teased as he loosened his boyfriend up.

"Shut up," Cyrus snapped, blushing. Jonah laughed and continued fingering him. Once three fingers were inside Cyrus making him squirm and moan Jonah decided it was time for the real thing.

"Ready for me?" Jonah asked.

"Yeas please!" Cyrus groaned.

Inside the house Avi was open mouthed. When he seen his brother taking a dick for the first time, he couldn't help but shakily undo the button of his jeans with one hand while still taping. He hoped the picture wasn't too blurry because he was literally shaking with excitement. He pulled his underwear and pants down slightly and moaned at the sweet freedom. He grabbed his pleading dick and ran a finger over the tip, collecting the precum that was leaking out. He released his dick with a little moan, but smiled again when he placed the finger in his mouth, licking it clean with his tongue. He loved the taste of cum and hoped one day he would taste his brother's.

He grabbed his dick again and pumped it quickly. Hormone filled moans left his little mouth as he imagined himself down there with his brother and supposedly boyfriend. He imagined Jonah sucking his dick as this new boy fucked his ass. What he wouldn't give to be down there. Avi freezed. Down bellow Cyrus was moaning as Jonah pushed halfway down. But he wasn't paying any attention to the boys anymore. He was looking at the phone in his hand, the one that had caught all of this on film. This phone just became the most beautiful thing in the world, if you didn't count Jonah. Here was his ticket to his brother's body, to his mouth, hands and ass. This little box of metal and plastic had gifted him with blackmail material that would give him every little fantasy he ever had, every wet dream and dark desire will soon become his reality.

Reluctantly yet excitedly Avi stopped videotaping. He opened his e-mail and sent himself three copies of the video, just in case Jonah got any ideas. With the most evil grin he'd ever had on his face he pulled up his pants and turned to the stairs.

In the pool Jonah thrust deep into Cyrus, making the boy moan loudly. Cyrus tried to keep it down, not wanting anyone to hear, but Jonah's dick hit his prostate and he couldn't help, but shout. The water splashed against the side of the pool, going over the side each time Jonah pushed into him. His ass was slammed roughly. Hard and fast Jonah fucked him. It felt perfect.

Jonah's nails dug into Cyrus' shoulders as Jonah gave him one extra hard thrust. He was balls deep, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. His legs felt like jelly and his brain was foggy. He grunted and groaned. Only able to find the words Cyrus, fuck, and God.

"Fuck! Oh God! Cyrus! Cyrus! Cyrus!" he groaned. His thrusts became shorter. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Cyrus's shoulder.

Cyrus moaned. His head fell forward, and his eyes shut. Pleasure filled his body until Jonah stopped, dick still in Crus, teasingly near his prostate.

"Jonaaaah," Cyrus moaned pushing back in a desperate need of his boyfriend's dick.

Jonah didn't respond. In his foggy mind it had taken him several minutes to see the boy leaning against the back door, smirking evilly.

"Hello Jo-Jo," Avi said cheerfully.

"Avi!" Jonah shouted. He didn't know if his heart was going a thousand miles an hour or if it had stopped completely. "What the heck are you doing home? You're supposed to be at a sleepover all weekend!" Jonah yelled.

"That's next week," Avi laughed. His eyes traveled up and down the two boys. There wasn't much to see. Down here he only saw their shoulders and heads. It wasn't the delicious view he had before. "But more importantly, why'd you stop?" Jonah's little brother asked.

"We weren't doing anything!" Jonah shouted, sounding afraid. Cyrus could hear the beginnings of a panic attack coming on.

"Then why is your dick halfway in that boy?" Avi asked. "I wonder what mom and dad would say if they found out that their precious baby boy was getting fucked bareback in their pool."

"It's just your word against his!" Cyrus stated loudly, glaring at the boy. He'd never met Jonah's little brother but from what Jonah had told him the kid was ok most of the time, but vindictive when he got really angry. Cyrus hoped that Jonah wasn't going to make him really angry.

"Uh uh," Avi smirked, shaking his finger. He held up his phone. He clicked play and the naked boys saw themselves in the pool, Cyrus fingering Jonah. "I got it all on camera," Avi announced with his smirk turning into a frown momentarily in confusion as Jonah's breathing became labored.

Cyrus turned is head from the boy, ignoring him completely to give Jonah all his attention. Cyrus pulled Jonah into a hug. "It's ok. You're fine," Cyrus whispered into Jonah's ear. Jonah was shaking like a leaf and Cyrus could feel every tremor that went through him. "I'm Here. I love you. It's ok. You're fine. I'm here. I love you," he repeated softly until Jonah's breaths grew slower until it was back to normal. Cyrus kissed Jonah lightly on the lips. Jonah turned back to his brother and blushed, this time though it wasn't because his naked body was in full view.

"What was that?" Avi asked. He'd never seen his brother act like that before.

"I… get panic attacks," Jonah almost whispered. "I'm… ok now."

"OOOOOK," Avi said slowly. "Anyway, I have a video and I can show it to mom and dad… OR," he added with a smile. "I get what I want."

"What do you want?" Cyrus asked hesitantly.

"To have my dick in you or my brother."

Jonah flinched back and choked on air. "WHAT!" He wheezed.

"I want to fuck the both of you. You're freaking cute Jonah. Do you really think I wouldn't notice that body when we share a room together?"

"But… But," Jonah stuttered. "You're my brother."

"Who has a dick that wants to be inside you," Avi said continuing Jonah's sentence. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. With a little push, them and his underwear fell to the ground. Avi stepped out of them with a wink. "Sooooo," He almost sang before pulling his T-shirt over his head. "I'm going to sit on the edge of the pool and this sexy boy you're fucking it going to suck me off while you keep fucking him. Then You're either going to take my dick or we'll be using his ass together, at the same time," Avi said, nodding to Cyrus.

Cyrus wasn't sure what to say. He loved Jonah. He hadn't even thought about being with anyone else after they started dating. Sure, when his crush for Jonah had started to go away he'd imagined himself on his back with TJ on top of him or Walker pressing his naked body against the wall. But after Jonah kissed him in the janitor's closet and asked him out there hadn't been anyone else. It was just Jonah, the boy he loved, The Jonah beck. But here was a little blond devil who looked a lot like Jonah, though the resemblance was mostly below the waist.

They surprisingly had the same cute little birthmark halfway down their right thigh, and their dicks both had an identical upwards curve. Their dicks looked to be relatively the same size though Avi's might be about a half an inch to an inch longer. And technically it looked a little bigger since it was on a boy who only went up to Jonah's shoulder. But they still looked shockingly alike. They had the same slim build, but Avi looked to have a little of the baby fat in his cheeks giving him a younger look. His arms were also skinnier though that was probably because he didn't throw around frisbees almost every day like Jonah does.

And even with his love for Jonah he felt his mouth water at the sight of this boy. Maybe it was the whole brother thing, like he had two Jonah Becks all to himself. Or maybe the kid was just as beautiful and enchanting as his brother. That was unlikely. No one could ever live up to the Jonah Beck.

"Well?" Avi asked, looking down on them. Cyrus blinked in surprise. He must have missed something since Avi was already at the edge of the pool, looking down at the two of them. Cyrus couldn't help the little begging sound that came out of his throat. Immediately he covered his mouth.

"This cutie seems to like the idea," Avi snickered. "Well Jo-Jo? Should Mom and Dad get the shock of a lifetime, or will you let your little brother play?"

"Fine. But you delete the video right after," Jonah declared.

"Of course," Avi said with a smile that looked strikingly like his brother's. Avi didn't care if he deleted the video in front of Jonah. He still had copies on his e-mail that he would without a doubt use for years.

"Move back cute lips," Avi said to Cyrus.

"Cyrus," Cyrus said. "My name's Cyrus."

"Oh a cute name for a cute boy," Avi said smugly. Cyrus moved back enough for Avi to plop down on the edge of the pool, his legs dropping into the semi-cold water and separated so his dick was in front of Cyrus. Jonah growled darkly. Cyrus turned his head to look at Jonah.

"Jonah. I don't have to," Cyrus said soothingly.

"No," Jonah spat. "We have to."

"I love you," Cyrus said. "Not Avi, not anyone else, just you. Nothing will change that, even sex with your brother." Jonah's face softened.

"Think about it this way," Avi said, sounding a lot kinder and understanding than before. "You're having sex with Cyrus. I'm just here for the two of you to play with, like a dildo or some other sex toy."

"So you're our sex toy?" Jonah asked with a smirk. Avi pouted.

"Well his dick is bigger than yours," Cyrus pointed out without thinking. But to be fair two Becks both making adorable faces was really distracting.

"Hear that Jo-Jo!" Avi laughed. "Your little brother's got a bigger dick than you!"

"At least I get to kiss Cyrus," Jonah snapped. He pulled out of Cyrus and whipped the boy around to slam their lips together. They made out for a few seconds, hands wandering each other's bodies. After they pulled apart Jonah smirked at his younger brother.

"Cyrus," Avi said slowly, "move out of the way. Jonah come over here." It sounded like a demand, and Cyrus, while not wanting to leave Jonah's arms complied. Jonah glared but stepped forward so his chest was almost touching Avi's dick. "You're right," Avi said. "I can't kiss your boyfriend. But I can do this." He grabbed Jonah and pulled his head so he could press their lips together.

Jonah froze unable to think. His brother was kissing him! His little brother was kissing him! He was about to pull away but Avi nipped at his lower lip, just like Jonah liked. He hoped that was a guess and Avi wasn't listening in on the times he kissed Cyrus.

Cyrus stared open mouthed at the pair of brothers making out in front of him. He'd been sure he'd never see a sight hotter than Jonah's naked body in front of him next to the pool. But this had his dick quivering and desperate moans coming from his throat.

Avi pulled away and smirked at Cyrus. "Your boyfriend looks like he enjoyed that as much as you," Avi snickered. Jonah blinked in confusion looking from his brother to Cyrus.

"Fine!" Jonah snapped. "Cyrus suck my brother while I fuck you. But don't make him cum. That's my job," Avi's eyes lit up.

Cyrus went back so his chest was facing the wall of the pool, Jonah was behind him and Avi was sitting with his dick standing proud in front of his face. Jonah grabbed Cyrus' ass and plunged his dick in. Cyrus shouted in shock and leaned forward. Jonah pumped into him twice before Cyrus had the mind to lean in and take Avi's dick in his mouth.

Cyrus tried to take as much as he could, but choked as a hard thrust of Jonah sent the dick balls deep in his mouth. Cyrus closed his eyes and pulled his mouth up the shaft so only the head was in his mouth. Jonah was fucking him harder than he'd thought he could. Maybe he was mad or trying to prove to his brother that his slightly smaller dick was still better. Either way Cyrus loved it. The pleasure that filled him every time Jonah found that right spot almost made him forget about the dick in his mouth.

But the delicious precum leaking onto his tongue kept it at the front of his mind. He lowered down the shaft again, making sure not to use his teeth. He sucked lightly getting a feel for the experience of sucking dick for the first time. He liked it. He took more in his mouth, taking a quarter of it. Avi moaned in pleasure making Cyrus smile. Slowly he took more and more until he was deep throating all six inches. He began to use Jonah's thrust to his advantage. He allowed himself to be pulled off the dick and then shoved back deep throating the whole thing with each thrust. Each time Avi made delicious sounds that made both Jonah and Cyrus want to hear more.

"Jonah," Avi moaned as he threw back his head. Jonah's eyes flashed from Cyrus' wet hair to his little brother's face which was contorted in pleasure. The boy's mouth was slightly open, and he was moaning each time Jonah thrust Cyrus onto his dick. He might be his brother, but Jonah could kind of see his cuteness. He definitely looked sexy making those faces as Cyrus sucked him.

Wanting to hear more of those moans Jonah tried to go faster. He wasn't disappointed. Avi's eyes opened and he looked to see his big brother watching him. A wide smirk grew on his face but his face contorted again with a moan of pleasure.

"Like watching your boyfriend suck me?" Avi asked Jonah. Jonah blushed in response. "Want to see him fuck me? That way you can take a turn sucking my dick."

"Fuck," Jonah moaned. Jonah pulled out of Cyrus making the boy groan. Cyrus wasn't complaining though. He pulled off Avi's dick, smiling brightly.

"I want to do this on land," Avi said. Jonah nodded, and the two wet boys climbed out of the pool. Avi couldn't help but gape. His brother and Cyrus looked gorgeous, dripping water, reflecting the sun, making them shine like angels. Avi backed up to a beach chair and sat.

"Turn over," Jonah sad. Avi flipped onto his stomach, giving the boys a view of his cute bottom. Jonah glanced at Cyrus and licked his lips. "Do you want to finger him or should I?" he asked.

"I want to," Cyrus said. Cyrus walked over and kneeled down in back of the lawn chair, behind Avi. Jonah walked around the two to the front and fell to his knees as well.

"If I'm going to suck you. You'll suck me first," Jonah said, his dick in front of his brother's mouth.

"I've wanted this for so long," Avi said. He then opened his mouth and Jonah scooted forward so his brother could wrap his lips around his dick. At the same time Cyrus' wet finger entered Avi's ass. Avi jerked, startled. He muttered something around Jonah's dick. Jonah pulled out. "I just realized I'm about to get fucked and I haven't even fingered myself before," Avi said. He sounded scared for the first time.

"Don't worry. You'll love it," Jonah chuckled.

"And you couldn't …" Avi started before being silenced by a dick being pushed into his mouth. Avi rolled his eyes but sucked his brother anyway.

Cyrus slowly fingered the younger boy, glancing at Jonah every few seconds. A frown crossed Jonah's face. "Are you ok?" Jonah asked, realizing that in the shock of his enjoyment of his little brother he hadn't even thought about what Cyrus wanted. God he was a crappy boyfriend. Cyrus blushed and glanced away.

"Does it make me a bad person if I really really like this?" Cyrus asked. Jonah raised an eyebrow, but let Cyrus continue. "Like, I really love you and we were going to have sex for the first time, but then your brother jumps in, and I'm not even upset. I don't care at all! It think it's super hot!"

"If enjoying this makes you a bad person then I'm a bad person too," Jonah said. He closed his eyes, and a soft moan came out without his consent. "Oh God Avi! Do that again," Avi did whatever he had did with his tongue causing Jonah to moan louder.

"Really?" Cyrus asked. "It's ok-" He paused and added another finger to the young Beck's ass. Avi shuttered and groaned into Jonah's dick. "-that I want to fuck your brother, even if we're dating? It doesn't bother you?"

Jonah gripped Avi's hair and groaned. "I…" He groaned. "I wanna fuck him as much as you do. I… Fuck… love you. Like Avi said… oh god. We're just… Cyrus I'm gonna Cum!" He groaned before shooting his cum into his little brother's mouth. Avi greedily swallowed as much as he could but some still leaked out of the corners of his mouth. "Playing with him" Jonah finished in ragged breaths. His dick popped out of Avi's mouth.

Jonah jumped up over the chair and settled himself to where he was kneeling with a leg on either side of Avi, resting his butt on the boy's lower back. Jonah leaned forward and kissed Cyrus. Cyrus melted into the kiss before returning to fingering Avi. Another finger was added as he made out with Jonah, working in and out of the boy, making him moan and shake.

Jonah pulled away. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Cyrus said with a shy smile.

"Now I want to see you fuck my brother," Jonah added. Cyrus laughed. Who would have thought this was how his day was going to end up.

"You think he's ready?" Cyrus asked. Jonah chuckled and glanced down at his brother's cute bubble butt.

"God I hope so because I really want to see it," Jonah said. Already his dick was hardening again.

"I'm ready," Avi said. Jonah jumped off his brother allowing Avi to sit up. "How are we going to do this?" He asked "Because I want Jonah to suck me."

Cyrus licked his lips, eyes lighting up at a hot idea. "How about Jonah lays down on his back and you get on top of him sixty-nineing. Then I fuck you while you suck eachother." The beck brothers looked at each other.

"God yes," Avi groaned. Jonah lay on the beach chair and Avi got on top of him. Jonah opened his mouth and let his brother get into position. In a moment a dick entered his mouth for the first time. It tasted amazing. The precum leaking off it dripped on his tongue, tasting salty and a little sweet. Avi took his brother in his mouth too, shaking as the lips that had clamped around his own cock were already going to town, bobbing up and down desperately.

With heavy breath he matched his brother's speed, taking in more and more. It was amazing. Jonah was curved perfectly to slide right down his throat without gagging him. It was shockingly easy to take almost all of it in his mouth. Jonah was finding his brother's dick to be just as perfect. It tasted and felt greatin his mouth. The fact that he was hard only seconds after cumming just proved how much this threesome was turning him on.

Cyrus lined up with Avi's ass and slowly entered. Avi flinched, shoving his dick hard down jonah's throat, causing him to make a gagging sound. Cyrus paused and allowed Avi to adjust. It took all his will power not to drive into Avi's tight little ass. His dick was quaking at the sounds the brothers were making. They were giving identical moans as they sucked each other. The sound was beautiful and turned Cyrus on so bad. He wanted to fuck Avi right now but had to be slow. It was the kid's first time. He painfully slowly pushed farther into Avi allowing the boy to adjust every few inches.

When he was finally balls deep, Cyrus pulled out slowly before pushing back gently. The thrusts started off soft but they soon got harder. Cyrus couldn't find it in him to be gentle for long. His dick demanded satisfaction and Avi's ass was what it needed. He thrust hard into Avi, rocking the small Beck with each push. He hit the boy's prostate and they moaned together Each time Cyrus found the right spot Avi's ass clenched, sending him to heaven. At the same time Avi would gasp and take every inch of Jonah in his mouth.

Jonah sucked his brother with a viger, enjoying the sounds his boyfriend was making. He wished it was himself Cyrus was fucking but he couldn't take a dick that big. At least this way he could hear all those delectable sounds and still get the pleasure of a cock in his mouth and his dick being sucked. With each hard thrust Avi's dick was forcibly pulled almost out of his mouth before being plunged back in. Jonah barely had to move. Avi was fucking his mouth. But every time he push his head upwards it was at just the right time to deepthroat the gorgeous cock. What Jonah lacked in being a bottom he made up for in his sucking skill. and with the sounds his brother was making Avi now knew that.

Cyrus's breaths became erratic. His entire body quivered and his legs felt like jelly. Both boys knew what was coming and Avi excitedly prepared himself for the first time someone would cum in his ass. Jonah's mouth opened wider and he tried to move his head and not have his teeth touch his brother's cock.

Jonah pulled his head off his brother's cock with difficulty and tilted it to the side. "Dont cum yet," He begged Cyrus.

"J-jonah," Avi groaned. "Shut up and suck me!" Avi's dick poked Jonah's cheek, trying to find his mouth.

"Do you want two dicks in you?" Jonah asked, causing his brother to freeze, even with Cyrus's dick still pounding his ass.

"Cute lips stop," Avi groaned. Cyrus felt himself getting close. Just the thought of Jonah's dick grinding against his own as they fucked this tight little ass sent him over the edge. His dick pulsed one last time before coming three loads into Avi's ass. Tiredly Cyrus half collapsed on the Beck 69.

"Aw Fuck!" Avi swore around his brother's cock. Jonah felt like swearing too. "Keep sucking me JoJo," Avi demanded. "You're tasting my cum and I'm getting more of yours." Avi started sucking his brother again, ignoring the disappointing feeling of Cyrus's semi-hard dick leaving his ass. Jonah sighed slightly and took his brother's dick in his mouth again. But his eyes stayed open, staring to the side where Cyrus had collapsed into a sitting position to watch the boys. It did not take long for Avi's dick to start pulsing. With a hard thrust up into Avi's mouth Jonah came at the exact same time as his brother. Both boys swallowed the cum relishing every delicious drop.

Avi rolled off of Jonah and lay unmoving except for his heaving chest. Jonah took a look at his sweaty little brother, leaking cum and breathing heavily. It really was a pretty site but the only one he really wanted to see like that was his Cyrus. Jonah shakily sat up.

"Cyrus," he said quietly, eyeing his boyfriend with beautiful green eyes that sparkle with happiness. Cyrus stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, plopping down on his lap.

"You were so hot," Cyrus whispered.

"Not as hot as you," Jonah grinned. "The way you moaned when you fucked Avi was crazy hot. I could have cum just from that."

"But I loved your face when you were Fucking his mouth," Cyrus said, smiling too. "I hope I can get you to make those same faces."

"I want you to suck me so bad," Jonah said. "I wish I could have fucked you though."

"Next time," Cyrus chuckled.

"Next time," Jonah agreed. They fell quit for two minutes just staring into eachothers eyes. "When's next time going to be?" Jonah asked. Cyrus burst out laughing.

"Hopefully soon," Cyrus said.

"Like tomorrow at school?" Jonah asked hopefully.

"At School!" Cyrus squeaked.

"Or in my room next time my parents are gone," Jonah corrected.

"Better," Cyrus grinned.

While they were talking Avi's breathing had become normal again and he sat up, watching the two boyfriends. Sex with his brother had been everything he'd ever fantasized about. He never felt romantically attracted to him but his brother's body was gorgeous. Anyone who got to see him shirtless would have to be crazy not to want to push the boy to the ground, rip off his pants and ride his dick till they were filled with cum.

"I need to wash up," Avi said. "Does anyone want to join me in the shower?" He winked.

"First delete the video," Jonah shot, remembering why this had all happened in the first place. Avi sighed and grabbed his phone.

"Look," he said, opening his phone and deleting the video. "All gone. Now who wants to shower up. I'd love to see you two make out some more."

Cyrus and Jonah continued to glare. Cyrus said. "No. The video's gone. We won't be having sex again."

"But you liked it," Avi said.

"You blackmailed us. You video taped us and you interrupted our first time. I don't care how hot it was. I'm not doing anything you want me to do," Cyrus growled. "Right," He asked Jonah? Jonah nodded.

Avi's sad frown became an angry glare. "Fine! I don't care," he shouted. He stood and stomped away, leaving his clothes behind. His parents were gone till late at night. Jonah had seen him naked and liked it. No more clothes unless parents are home. His brother wanted to deny him sex even after loving it. Then Avi was going to tempt him every day. He had lots of ideas and he'd put every one of them into action until his brother's dick was inside him again.


End file.
